


Who?

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: He doesn’t know until it’s too late.
Relationships: George Washington/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Who?

Alex sat in his little window seat, where he usually drank his coffee. He feels small, when he does, so he does this often. Usually when Eliza isn’t home, he doesn’t want her to think he’s weak.   
The square on his wrist turns red.   
His soulmate square? What the hell?   
Eliza’s with her father, she’s safe.   
His should be gold, but..   
He’s her soulmate, she isn’t his.   
It’s a rare phenomenon, usually the couple make it work.   
He remembers her square always being golden, which happens when you’ve found your soulmate and they’re safe.   
His has never changed from orange until today.   
Sometimes it passed as gold, in the light, and he blamed it on skin tone, but he knew she wasn’t right for him. She was just so in love, and so was he, but now he can’t do anything about it.   
It isn’t like he doesn’t like her, it’s just... how can you truly love someone when they’re not your soulmate?   
He tries to think back to what he was taught in school about the square’s colors.   
Red means danger.   
He pulls his hair, down and recently washed, droplets squeezed out onto the floor.   
Who the hell?   
Is it Laurens? Laurens hasn’t spoken with him in weeks...   
Lafayette? No, he’s with Mulligan...   
Jefferson? He doesn’t have one, and he’s happy with that.   
Angelica? No, she’s found hers.   
Maria? No, it’s not her. He wishes he could forget.   
Burr? He doesn’t like Alex at all.   
Who else, who else..   
who else does he know?   
The square turns purple.   
Purple, purple...   
approaching death. That’s what he’d been taught, wasn’t it?   
Who?   
Damn it, he wanted to know.   
His soulmate is dying and he doesn’t even know them.   
A tear slips out of his eye.   
“WHO?!” He all but yells out his window. He’s suddenly a mess, breathing heavily, the pain of the unknown tearing him apart. “Who?”   
His square darkens, and it’s a deeper purple now. Death is certain, now, but there’s nothing he can do. 

Martha sees her husband’s square turn a lime green as he slowly slips away. Her square has never reflected him, but they were in love, and that’s all that mattered.  
She knows lime means anxiety, or panic.   
His soulmate knows.   
She’s accepted the fact that he’s going to be gone, she’s not anxious anymore, he’s spent his last days by her side.   
His poor soulmate.   
She’s got some idea of who it is, but it’s too late now. 

Alex’s square turns black, and he throws himself on the ground.   
There’s blood coming out of his nose, but it doesn’t matter.   
Nothing matters, his soulmate is dead.   
He wonders if it hurt.   
Does death hurt?  
He’s imagined it, but to watch someone die, to feel it...   
he hopes they weren’t in pain. 

It’s not until he gets a letter from Martha Washington that it hits him.   
He breaks down completely in front of Eliza and Philip.   
Philip doesn’t understand, but once Eliza reads the letter and sees her husband’s square, she realizes.   
“I’m so sorry, Alexander.”


End file.
